clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:P.E.K.K.A's Physical Motivation
Strategy Start of the Match At the start of the match there are some key opening moves that you should play: #Play Bandit or Skeleton Army at the bridge to provoke the opponent. You can then react appropriately to the counter and possibly build a counter-push. #Split Skeleton Army at the back. This lets you defend both sides or gives you the option to attack on either lane. If left alone, you can then force the opponent to react by tanking for the skeletons with Knight or Bandit. A smart opponent, however, will know that half a Skeleton Army will cause little to no damage on its own and may focus just on killing the mini-tank. #Play Skeleton Army at the bridge to force the opponent to react. #If they play a tank at the back, play Executioner or P.E.K.K.A at the back to react, or pressure the other lane with Bandit. Don't play the Cannon Cart because it's extremely fast and will likely die before it can cause any damage to the enemy tank. #Let P.E.K.K.A crush the Battle Ram or Hog Rider. If you don't have a P.E.K.K.A, the Cannon Cart is the next best option. Play a Skeleton Army if you don't have either, and if you're really all out of options you could play a Knight or Bandit or flat-out Tornado the enemy's Hog to the Tower or Tornado the Battle Ram into the kill zone. #Play the waiting game if you can't afford any mistakes. Whatever you choose, always have Cannon Cart or Executioner and Zap ready to react to swarms, be it for a Bandit on offense or a P.E.K.K.A on defense. Main Counters to this Deck and How to Deal with Them Inferno Dragon: BY FAR the worst card you can face with this deck. It's a flying Inferno Tower, so yeah. ExeNado probably won't be able to kill him in time, even with Zap, so your main win condition is not to get P.E.K.K.A to smash the Tower, but to get a Cannon Cart or Bandit to lock on instead. You can use ExeNado to get some extra hits on the tower as well but there is no way to counter Inferno Dragon in time for P.E.K.K.A to survive. A good move is to wait about 3 seconds then Tornado it out of range of your P.E.K.K.A. This way it will be Tornadoed out of range when it's just about to hit maximum damage, and will have taken some damage from the Executioner. It's pretty easy to kill it after this, but the main problem here is that this combo requires very precise timing to pull off. Inferno Tower: Depending on its positioning, you may be able to get Bandit to dash across the river and engage it. Of course, you will then need to use Zap to reset its attack and force it to retarget. Usually your Cannon Cart is able to take out the Inferno Tower with the Zap and Bandit so it isn't as much of a problem as the Inferno Dragon. If an Inferno Tower is dropped and targets your P.E.K.K.A, wait for the Bandit to dash into its face then Zap it and let the troops do the rest. Sparky: On offense, Zap and Tornado her to P.E.K.K.A. Trying to complicate things will result in loss of troops. On defense or against an isolated Sparky or a Sparky with squishies like Goblins, the Cannon Cart will lower her HP down to the point where the Arena Tower can kill her. Or just drop P.E.K.K.A on top of Sparky. Make sure not to mess up, as one shot can cost you the game. Mini P.E.K.K.A: He is extremely effective against every troop except the Skeleton Army and P.E.K.K.A in this deck. Together, the main push can easily obliterate him, but if the push isn't complete or P.E.K.K.A is too far ahead, he can crush your push. Make sure you always have a Skeleton Army or P.E.K.K.A alive when pushing up against a Mini P.E.K.K.A user. Zap the P.E.K.K.A if it targets a crucial troop in the push Rocket: Rocket will destroy all of your support units in a flash, so some funky placements are required. I always play Executioner at the river and not the bridge so it hasn't bothered me too much. Hopefully your Bandit will have dashed away by now and will have started beating something up. The Cannon Cart will probably get caught in the blast but the shield mechanic will let it stay on the Arena, albeit in one spot and gradually losing lifetime. It won't be able to attack if it hasn't already started attacking the tower, but it can still prove very annoying to any enemy troops that happen to cross paths with it. Try to bait out Rocket with a troop placed at the back. You will receive some Tower damage but it should pay off. Lightning: Lightning is a less extreme version of Rocket. It will hit the P.E.K.K.A, cripple the Executioner and cripple if not destroy the Bandit during push. When this happens, try your best to preserve the Cannon Cart, as it and the P.E.K.K.A can in turn defend the other cards. Use the same strategies as Rocket when it comes to baiting, but remember that Lightning has a much larger radius. Note that this card can render you very weak to an Inferno Dragon, so be prepared for that. Elite Barbarians: They're only a problem when used to counter a Bandit pressure drop. Once they've killed the Bandit, use a P.E.K.K.A or Skeleton Army to shut them down. Drop the Skeleton Army in the middle in case the enemy tries a predictive Log. Executioner: '''ExeNado is a very strong combo capable of shutting down your push fairly well. There are two ways to combat it. Zap the Executioner once Bandit dashes into his face to change his trajectory. Alternatively, drag him in with your own Tornado so P.E.K.K.A can quickly deal with him. This reaction is much easier to pull off for some reason. If he's already right next to the P.E.K.K.A or the Cannon Cart, let them crush him. '''Barbarians: '''P.E.K.K.A will easily deal with them but you should try to protect your support units, so Tornado is advised. If dropped right, the enemy could surround your Bandit or Cannon Cart with the Barbarians. '''Ice Golem: He has a literal ton of health for 2 Elixir and can kite everything all over the place to really mess up your push. There are two ways to destroy it. One way is to have a Cannon Cart shoot it to death or surround him in a pile of bones. The other way is to Tornado it into your P.E.K.K.A so that it can die. Remember that he will slow everything around him on death, but that shouldn't be much of a problem for this P.E.K.K.A deck. If it kites a Bandit or another important troop, Tornado it back to the P.E.K.K.A so that nothing gets lane-swapped. Royal Giant: Kill him with a P.E.K.K.A. A Skeleton Army won't work because it leaves plenty of time for the enemy to Zap it into a pile of broken bones. If you can somehow get the enemy to destroy a nearby Cannon Cart's shield, Zap that Royal Giant so that it retargets onto the Cart, but don't place a Cannon Cart just so that that can happen. Royal Giants are in general very annoying to deal with, so don't be surprised if it gets a few shots off on your Tower. Graveyard: Can be annoying if dropped while your mega-push is being countered or if you're defending against an enemy push. If this happens, Knight should be able to take care of it. If the Skeletons build up around him, Zap them. If you don't have the Knight, Tornado the Skeletons to delay them, then Zap them once they've clumped up around your Tower. In case of Freeze, save your Zap for when your Knight gets frozen. Wombo Combos Please note that cards are in order of placement. These are only suggestions and can be changed to fit the situation. .... ready means you have the card ready to be dropped. You may notice that this section is filled with counters, and that's because this deck thrives on counter-pushes, reducing the chances of being punished. Regular * Executioner + Tornado (ExeNado) + Knight (Mini-tank for counter-push) * P.E.K.K.A+Skeleton Army (Tank + Splash + DPS counter) * Skeleton Army (Split at back) + Bandit (Opening move, pressure) * Knight + Bandit (Punish) (P.E.K.K.A in hand) * Knight + Cannon Cart + Zap(Ready) (Mini-tank + DPS counter) * Cannon Cart + Knight + Zap (Ready) (Mini-tank + DPS counter) * Knight + Zap (Ready) + Tornado (Ready) (Graveyard counter) Double Elixir/Overtime * Executioner (Next to tower) + P.E.K.K.A (Support killing) + Tornado (To P.E.K.K.A) (Heavy push counter) * Executioner (Next to tower) + Cannon Cart + Tornado (Giant push counter) * Substitutes You may not have some of the cards that you need for this deck, or perhaps some of them aren't a high enough level cough cough CANNON CART! BANDIT! cough cough... excuse me, I seem to be having a coughing fit cough cough '''6 EPICS! '''cough cough. Anyways, we have some substitutes to some cards, but this deck is very capricious in the way the cards are used and has very few. Strategies for substitutes are the same as the original ones except for any differences outlined down below. * Dark Prince: Substitute for the Knight. Good on defense as a powerful splash unit, and his fast speed makes him a good offensive splash unit. He also has health comparable to the Knight but costs more. * Valkyrie: Substitute for the Knight. Does thoroughly average damage but always hits in a 360° area, and has more HP than the Knight but costs more. * Wizard: '''Unlike Executioner, Wizard can take down an Inferno Tower with the help of a Zap before P.E.K.K.A gets roasted. Wizard has moderate burst damage, capable of 1-shotting squishies before P.E.K.K.A even knows that they're there. He may not be able to clip through units like the Executioner but he certainly makes up for it by packing a punch. * '''Goblin Gang: Substitute for the Skeleton Army. It has way less troops and so does less well against P.E.K.K.A or Prince or other tough troops like those, but that's why we have the P.E.K.K.A in this deck. The Goblin Gang can overall clear out a much wider variety of units than the Skeleton Army can, is slightly spell-resistant and can be used as a punishment or rush card. * Guards: They're skeletons but beefier. Guards are incredibly spell resistant, the only spell being able to take them out on their own being Poison. Due to their shields, they have incredible survivability and can take down heavy hitters easily. They also make decent support troops as they can poke enemies with their spears from behind the safety of P.E.K.K.A. Early Substitutes Because this is a very high-level deck cough cough Cannon Cart cough cough, these substitues will do until you get a specific card. These cards use the same strategies as the originals except for the differences listed below. * Baby Dragon/Wizard: Good substitutes for the Executioner. They can't clip their projectiles through enemies like he does, so don't use those strategies, but will do until the Executioner is unlocked. SplashNado is still effective with these two. * Prince: A replacement for Bandit until you get her. Has higher health and does more damage than her, and can also charge, but costs more and is nowhere near as fast. None of Bandit's dash techniques (such as invincibility to Sparky or dashing across the river) work with him, however. * Musketeer: The best replacement for Cannon Cart. Cheaper but does less damage, is distracted more easily and has less HP. Also doesn't have a shield, so none of the shield strategies can be applied to her. * Arrows: Early replacement for the Zap, just as a swarm killer. You'll be in P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse by the time you're able to make the early version of the deck, so advancing to the next Arena and getting Zap shouldn't be much of a problem. * Electro Wizard: Substitute for Bandit. Forces enemies to retarget, providing the same distraction value as Bandit, and is also an additional counter to Inferno cards, but is a worse win condition than Bandit whereas Bandit is both a support unit and win condition at the same time.